The present invention relates, in general, to a method for trueing spoked wheels.
The task of adjusting spokes in order to pull a spoked wheel, such as a bicycle wheel, into an accurate circular configuration, i.e., to true the wheel, is traditionally performed iteratively. That is, small adjustments are made to many or all of the spokes all around the wheel, and this step is repeated for several or perhaps many revolutions of the wheel. If performed manually by a skilled person, this job is slow and tedious, while machines constructed for this purpose are expensive, cannot achieve the tolerances of a better quality wheel and may under or overtension the spokes. There are a number of reasons for these difficulties. First, wheel rims tend to have imperfections, so it is not adequate simply to set all of the spoke lengths or tensions identically, Further, adjusting any one spoke effects the shape and the tensions of the entire wheel. Even a slightly untrue wheel with relatively uniform tensions may have extremely nonuniform tensions if forced to be perfectly true.